Look Sharp
by flutegirl.anita
Summary: The summer dance is coming up and one rider is without proper attire for the occasion. The riders try to figure out why.


**A/N: My New Years resolution was to start at least one story and finish at least one story every month...I realized I hadn't done that for May yet so I quickly rattled off this one. I'm working diligently on my other stories too, so don't fret! This story takes place right before _The Presence of Mine Enemies_.**

* * *

Rachel gave the sleeve of Kid's best suit jacket one more pass with the hot iron and gently hung it up on a hanger. She took a small hand held broom and swept the remaining prairie dust from the shoulders. Her boys were going to be the most handsome men at the upcoming dance. She would make sure of it. This town of Rock Creek was very different than Sweetwater and she could see the discomfort in the faces of her riders every night at the dinner table.

As she hung Kid's jacket among the others she had pressed, Rachel counted the coats. With Teaspoon's jacket and the jacket she found for Jesse, she had cleaned and pressed seven sack coats. It had already been decided that Lou would go to the dance as Louise so she should have eight coats. There was one missing.

Rachel heard a noise on the porch as she was trying to figure out which rider was missing a critical piece of attire for the upcoming dance. She opened the door to find Lou filling up the kindling box.

"Lou, can you come in here, please?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, Rachel," Lou answered. "What's up?"

"I'm trying to figure out which of the boys is missing a sack coat for the dance," Rachel said. "I have seven coats, but counting Jesse and Teaspoon, there should be eight."

Lou looked down at her feet and started to find the rug very interesting.

"You know," Rachel surmised, "don't you?"

"I do," Lou replied. "Rachel, I don't think he wants one."

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Buck," Lou replied. "He's never owned one that I can remember."

"Never?" Rachel asked.

"Well he didn't wear one to the dance when we first met Amanda or to Bulldog's funeral," Lou said thinking aloud. "I think Emma might've offered to make him one or alter one of Sam's, but I don't think he took her up on it. Then there was Barnett's almost weddin' and he didn't wear one to that either."

Lou bit her lip thinking. "Did he wear one to the last dance in Sweetwater?"

"I don't know," Rachel replied as she narrowed her eyes in thought, clearly not remembering the occasion.

"I wasn't at that one," Lou explained quietly. "I was with Jimmy while Kid was mooning over that school teacher."

"Oh that's right," Rachel said with a slight blush of embarrassment. She thought back. "You know I don't think he had a nice jacket for that dance either."

"Like I said, Rachel, I don't think he wants one."

Rachel bit her lip in thought. "Lou, I have to go to Tompkins' for some supplies," she said. "If you see Buck, will you send him to see me, please?"

"Sure, Rachel," Lou answered hesitantly. "Just be gentle. I get the feeling there is a reason he hasn't wanted a nice jacket."

"Oh and can you put in a grain order at the feed store?"

Lou nodded as she slipped out of the house and left Rachel checking her list. She quickly crossed the busy thoroughfare in Rock Creek to get to the barn. She knew she would find who she was looking for inside.

Lou spied Kid as he was just shaking out one last bit of fresh straw into Katy's stall. He looked up as the barn door creaked open. An easy smile spread across his face as Lou walked up to him.

"I can't wait to twirl you around that dance floor come Saturday," Kid said with a twinkle in his eye.

Lou blushed and suddenly felt very shy. She liked the way Kid was looking at her, it made her feel so beautiful and desired. Kid crossed the barn in a few steps. He looked around to make sure they were alone and kissed her deeply. Lou was so caught up in his kisses that she almost forgot her reasons for coming into the barn.

"Kid?" Lou mused as she played with the collar of his shirt. "Rachel's all in a state about Buck not having a suit jacket for the dance. What do you think we should do?"

"I don't want to talk about Buck, I want to be kissing you," Kid said and leaned in for another kiss.

"This is serious, Kid," Lou said avoiding his lips.

"I was being serious," Kid said with a flirtatious smile. "We don't get many chances to be alone."

"Kid," Lou said in a voice full of quiet exasperation.

Kid let out a long sigh. "I know it is serious to you, but I think Buck would just rather be left alone."

"I know that and you know that," Lou said, "but you know Rachel. She isn't going to leave this alone. So, what do we do?"

"I wish I knew, Lou," Kid said turning his face from concerned to flirtatious. "There is only one thing I know for sure."

"What's that?" Lou asked catching the change in attitude.

"I love you," Kid said and leaned in once again for a kiss.

"Ahem," Cody said as he walked into the barn from the back door. "Can't a man saddle up a horse for an official Express run anymore without running into the two of you?"

Kid and Lou broke apart quickly and blushed.

"We were just talkin'," Lou said quickly. She and Kid weren't officially back together yet and they were trying to keep things quiet.

"Uh huh," Cody said as grabbed his saddle out of the tack room and walked toward Soda.

"Well, I gotta go," Lou said while flashing Kid a coy look telling him she would see him later. "I've got to run an errand for Rachel."

Cody and Kid watched Lou leave the barn. When she was gone, Cody turned to Kid. "Now, what was that all about?" he asked with a playful elbow to Kid's side.

"It was nothing," Kid lamented. "It could've been something, but it was nothing."

"I mean what was she doing out here?" Cody asked. "I thought she was helping Rachel today."

"She is," Kid said lowering his voice. "Rachel wants to know why Buck don't own a suit."

"Oh, well I don't want to get involved in that," Cody said with a cheeky grin.

"Why not?" Kid asked.

"Well, I think since he's representing the Pony Express, he should have nice clothes for dances and church," Cody proclaimed as he tightened the cinch. "I don't think Buck would agree with my thinking, but I would help him develop a good sense of style, like mine, if he needed it."

"I'm sure Buck would just jump at the chance," Kid agreed sarcastically.

Cody nodded his head to the side and smiled. "Well, he sure would be doing himself and the Express a favor."

Kid waved Cody off as they both left the barn. Kid walked over to the corral to finish his chores while Cody walked Soda over to the bunkhouse. Tying his horse to the nearest hitching post, Cody greeted a grinning Noah, who was relaxing in a chair on the porch. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, just watched Kid go in the barn, Lou follow later and then Lou hightail it out right before you and Kid came out that barn with your horse," Noah said still grinning. "What'd you walk in on?"

"Oh, you know," Cody shrugged, "just Kid and Lou trying not to let anyone know that they are back together again."

"Never did see any two people try so hard to hide the obvious," Noah said with a toothy grin.

"They tried to feed me some story about Rachel wanting Buck to get a suit jacket for the big dance next week," Cody reported.

"Rachel was by here a few minutes ago on her way to town looking for him," Noah said. "I wonder why all the fuss?"

"You know Rachel," Cody shrugged. "She always wants us to make a good impression, besides we're still pretty new here."

"Don't I know it," Noah complained. "At least in Sweetwater the people tried to hide their contempt for a black man doing an honest day's work. Here they don't spare the energy. They always ask how long I'm staying."

"That's better than the mothers trying to set you up with their daughters and the fathers running you off their property with a shotgun," Cody reasoned. "I've never been asked about my intentions so many times in one week."

"I'd just settle for those families not crossing to the other side of the street to avoid me," Noah one upped.

"Why do you think Buck doesn't own a suit jacket?" Cody wondered.

"I don't know, Cody, but you better mount up," Noah said looking off into the distance. As the dust cloud came nearer he called out, "Rider Comin'!"

Cody swiftly took the handoff from Jimmy and galloped west as fast as he could.

Kid took Sundance from Jimmy and let him to the barn. Noah smiled again and shook his head.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked Noah as he dusted off his coat and trousers.

"Oh, the usual," Noah said slyly. "Kid and Lou are sneaking around and Rachel has a bee in her bonnet about Buck not having a decent coat for the dance next week."

Jimmy looked up at the sky. "Well, at least it's never dull," he said moving toward the bunkhouse door.

"Why is that, Jimmy?" Noah asked curiously.

"Why is what, Noah?" Jimmy asked almost impatiently.

"Why doesn't Buck have a suit jacket?" Noah asked. "He seems comfortable enough away from his people and he wears normal clothes like the rest of us. Hell, Kid used to and Cody still dresses more like an Indian than Buck does. What's the big deal about a suit coat?"

Jimmy stopped short of the door and turned to Noah. "I don't know," he said. "Buck's not one of those people that tells you anything personal. We all know him enough to trust him with our lives, but I can't tell you one thing about him that it didn't come out unless there wasn't a way to keep it from us. We only found out he had a brother when Teaspoon caught him sneaking out to see him. He wouldn't tell us a thing about him until it came to blows."

"He doesn't lose his temper often," Noah remarked.

"It wasn't him that lost his temper, it was me," Jimmy said. "I was sure he'd betrayed us, but he didn't. He almost left because of me."

"You know, Hickok, all I asked is why he didn't have a suit jacket," Noah reminded him.

"I already told you, I don't know," Jimmy grumbled. "Why don't you ask Ike, or better yet Buck himself?"

Noah smiled. "I'm sorry, Jimmy," he said. "I guess we're all just bored."

"Yeah," Jimmy said as he opened the bunkhouse door.

At the table, Ike sat amongst a smattering of crumpled papers. He was engrossed in drawing something, but Jimmy couldn't make it out. As Jimmy closed the door behind him, Ike tore the page from the tablet and added another crumpled ball of paper to the table.

"Whatcha doin' Ike?" Jimmy asked as he hung his coat up on a peg near the door.

*Nothin',* Ike signed defeated.

"Noah said Rachel is looking for Buck," Jimmy said changing the subject, "you seen him?"

Ike shook his head, no.

Jimmy unbuckled his gun belts and slung his colts up on the corner of his bed. He hung his dusty hat over the top of them. Curiosity was starting to get to Jimmy and he couldn't decide which he wanted more, sleep or answers. The sunshine coming through the window and casting its light on his pillow convinced him that sleep would not come easy. Jimmy turned and sat down in front of Ike.

"The others have been saying that Rachel is all worked up about Buck not having a suit for the dance next week," Jimmy started. "Do you know why he's never had one?"

Ike shrugged his shoulders.

"Hasn't he ever told you why?" Jimmy asked almost impatiently.

*Why would he?* Ike signed. *You know how private Buck is.*

"I just thought with you two being so close he might have mentioned it or you might know some history," Jimmy said as he reached up and played with his lower lip. In his deep thought he almost missed Ike rising from the table.

"Hey," Jimmy called out just as Ike reached the door. "Where're you goin'?"

*To find Buck,* Ike signed, *Someone should warn him about Rachel.* Ike smiled and closed the door behind him.

If Ike remembered correctly, Buck should be in Teaspoon's office this morning. He walked down the street in the late morning sun. Tipping his hat to all the ladies walking down the street, Ike felt happy that none of them seemed scared of him, but they really didn't know him that well yet. If Rock Creek was anything like Sweetwater, the people would shun him soon enough and then after awhile they would learn that he wasn't so bad. All he needed was patience.

Ike stood in the doorway of Teaspoon's office and watched as Buck sifted through some old wanted posters. He seemed to be drawn to a few in particular. Ike wondered if Buck had seen the men on one of his Express runs. Buck looked up as Ike gently tapped on the door frame to Teaspoon's office.

*Where's Teaspoon,* Ike signed casually.

"He said he was going to go pick up some stuff at the post office," Buck said absently. "Do you want me to tell him you were looking for him?"

*I was actually looking for you,* Ike signed. *It is a little personal and I didn't want Teaspoon to hear.*

Buck set down the posters and gave Ike his whole attention. "Is something wrong, Ike?" he asked seriously. "Did something happen in town?"

*No,* Ike signed quickly and smiled light hearted smile. *I just wanted to warn you about Rachel.*

"Uh oh, what's Rachel upset about now?" Buck asked wearily. "She's been wound up so tight ever since we arrived in Rock Creek."

*She wants you to have a suit for the dance next week,* Ike reported.

Buck's expression turned stormy. "I don't need one," he answered and his eyes seemed to drift to a place far away.

*Don't yell at me,* Ike signed shortly. *I'm just the messenger.*

"I'm sorry, Ike," Buck said snapping back into reality. "I wish Rachel wouldn't meddle so much."

*The other riders are all wondering why you don't own a dress jacket,* Ike signed. *I realized, I didn't know either.*

"I don't really want to talk about it," Buck evaded. Defensively, he turned his attention to the street outside. The hustle and bustle of Rock Creek was a faster pace than Sweetwater. Seeing Rachel walking back to the station from across the street, Buck sighed. "I guess I should just talk to Rachel and get it over with."

Ike gave Buck a half grin and shrugged. *Couldn't hurt.*

"Can you watch the office while I'm gone?" Buck asked while putting his hat one.

*Sure,* Ike said. The curiousness and confusion of the suit jacket situation was etched in his features.

"Thanks," Buck said and walked out the door.

Even though it was technically summer, there was still a chill in the air. Buck tried to stay in the sun as much as possible on his way back to the station. It was easier to stay clear from Rachel if he stuck mainly to the shadows though. He wanted to avoid this discussion as much as he could, but if it was to happen, he would rather it didn't happen in the street. As Rachel pulled the door to her house closed behind her, Buck hesitated to move forward. He started to move away, but stopped as he spied Noah whittling on the bunkhouse porch and Kid in the corral feeding the stock. If Ike was right about all the riders wondering about his wardrobe, there was no avenue of retreat. Wherever he went he would have to answer the question or get irritated trying to avoid it. It was best to just set Rachel straight.

Buck reached up and gave Rachel's door a gentle knock. Part of him was hoping she wouldn't hear it, but he was disappointed when the door opened a crack. Rachel smiled and opened the door the rest of the way.

"Come in, Buck," she said. "I've been wanting to speak to you."

"I know, Ike told me."

"Well come in off the porch and let's talk," Rachel said. "I'll put on some coffee."

"I don't want…" Buck said, but trailed off as Rachel walked into the kitchen. She was going to make coffee whether he drank it or not.

Looking around the room, Buck saw what prompted Rachel's curiosity. The other rider's suit coats were all neatly hanging on hooks over by her ironing board. He heard Rachel's footsteps behind him and turned around.

"I see Ike also told you what I wanted to speak with you about," Rachel said as she held out a cup to Buck.

"Rachel, I don't need a jacket," Buck began.

"Sure you do," Rachel said cutting him off. "I would be happy to make you one or go with you to a haberdashery and order one. It really is no trouble."

"I appreciate that Rachel, I really do, but..." Buck started to say again.

"Oh come on now Buck, everyone can use formal wear," Rachel argued cutting Buck off again.

"It's just that…" Buck attempted to say.

"Oh nonsense, Buck," Rachel said dismissively. "We're trying to make a good impression on the people of Rock Creek and I don't want them to think less of you."

"They couldn't possibly," Buck said snidely.

"Well, that's not true," Rachel said defensively. "What you and Noah did for Jarvis has the whole town impressed with the two of you. I just want to help you gain a little more ground and I think the way to do it is to get you a suit jacket."

"No," Buck said as simply as possible. The frustration he was feeling was difficult to hide from his face as he clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said quickly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know," Buck said trying to let the anger dissipate from his face. "I have my reasons. Please, let's just leave it at that."

"Alright," Rachel reluctantly agreed.

The two were mired in awkward silence when a gentle tapping came at Rachel's door. Rachel took a deep breath to change her mood and crossed the room to the door. She slowly opened it revealing Teaspoon standing on the small porch outside. In his hands, was a plain package wrapped in brown paper with a criss-cross of twine holding the paper together.

"Hello, Teaspoon," Rachel said pleasantly. "What brings you by?"

"Uh, a package came for Buck," Teaspoon said looking curiously back and forth between Buck and Rachel. "Are you two alright?"

Buck slowly turned around, unclenched his fists, and nodded. He hadn't realized his body was so tense.

"Is it from…?" Buck started to ask. A smile of excitement started to spread across his face.

"It sure is," Teaspoon answered with an equal smile. "This here note came along with it." Teaspoon handed Buck the package as he walked out of the house and escorted Rachel back into the kitchen. "Is that fresh coffee I smell?" he asked as Buck heard the door close behind him.

Sitting down on the top step, Buck set the package to his side and looked at the letter. He almost couldn't believe it was real. Carefully, he opened the envelope and gazed at the gentle slant of the writing. So entranced by the letter, Buck didn't notice the other riders come by to keep him company or the door behind him open as he read the letter to himself.

_Dearest Buck,_

_I know I promised you this a long time ago. I have been quite busy as I am sure you have. I just wanted you to know that I didn't forget. It took an awful lot of convincing on my part to persuade you that you could use a nice jacket and I couldn't let all that effort go to waste. I know how hard it was for you to tell me the trouble you had when you tried to buy one yourself. I promised you right then that you would never have to go through it again. I would make you a jacket and that was that. I told you, that you could count on me. You said you would hold me to it and never try to buy a coat again. I kind of hoped you were joking, but I could see the relief in your face. I never did tell a soul that I was making this for you until Sam found me sewing on it one night. He is now asking me when I'm going to make him one. _

_I hope you, all the other boys, Lou, and Mr. Spoon are all doing well in Rock Creek. I love and miss you all. _

_Wear this Jacket in good health and always know that I am right with you whenever you need me._

_Love, _

_Emma_

Buck handed the letter to Lou who read it aloud for the others. When she had concluded the letter Buck began to open the package. Inside was a very handsome subtly striped suit jacket. He heard Rachel's intake of breath behind him as he held the garment up. He knew she was happy when she sniffled.

"Why don't you try it on, Son," Teaspoon suggested.

Lou grabbed the crumpled paper and began to fold it as Buck handed the jacket to Ike. Buck took off his vest and Ike helped him into the coat. The coat fit him perfectly.

"I'm sorry I pushed you, Buck," Rachel said quietly.

Buck turned to her and offered a forgiving smile. "You didn't know," he said. "No one did. I just wanted to give Emma the chance to finish it because I promised it would be the only one I'd wear."

Rachel smiled in return. "Now why don't you take that off and let me press it for you. All you boys are going to look so sharp at the dance."

* * *

**A/N: I must thank Beulah profusely for all her hard work looking over this story and assuring me that it made sense and flowed how I imagined it would. It is not easy to do a relay of the action from one character to the next. It was a curious idea I had, but didn't know if it would work. I am pretty happy with how it turned out. **


End file.
